villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Tricks and Puzzles
Prologue 1000 Years Ago “Please, dont! I didnt mean t-” The sentence was interrupted as a knife was shoved into a heart, and twisted for certain death. Then silence, except for the sound of heavy breathing. Satin looked over the bleeding corpse of the man that has caused much pain to him and his people. It was strange to Satin however, as it seemed in his last moments, the old Master seemed to change personality. Shrugging off the oddity, Satin sat down to rest after such a tiring fight. He had to use everything he had and all of his tricks to beat someone so intelligent and cunning. Not to mention powerful. Yet something was troubling Satin. A feeling that just wouldn’t leave him. He looked up into the sky that was turning quickly from day to night, pondering all that had just taken place. The encounter, the fight, and...the emotions. Something just seemed wrong. The man he saw before him was dead, yet there was something around him that was alive. He wasn't alone. “Who’s there!? Show yourself!” He yelled at his dimming surroundings. Nothing stirred. Nothing spoke. “I can feel your presence! Don’t be a coward!” “Yesss….” He heard a voice spoke. But was it? He didnt hear it will his ears. Its almost as if the voice spoke straight to his mind. “What was that? Wha…..” As he spoke a sense of weariness started to overcome him. “No, I have to…..” ---- Here I will have to put what I feel is appropriate from Genocide of a Peaceful race. What happens in that story will be the vision he had while he is asleep. The Void pierces his mind and shows him this Genocide….as these events are happening at the same time. And it ends with Vevette being shot and dying ---- “Welcome…..” “AH!” Satin jumps up as the sound of that voice he heard before. “Who’s there!” He yells on impulse. Satin stumbles a bit as the quick movement and grogginess caused lightheadedness and short term loss of vision. When he came to he looked around at…...nothing. “Welcome….to your world…...Master.” “What!? My World? This isnt my world! My world is on Tregon! And who is this!?” “It was…...but now….you are in me….Master…..I am…...The Void…..and….I cannot let you leave………..” Satin’s eyes shot open in surprise. “What!? No! This cannot be! I have to go home to my wife! To my soon to be child! I cannot be away. That dream…..” “That was no dream…...but a vision….” “No, it cannot be!” “You cannot believe it…..but that doesn't mean it didnt happen…..your old world is gone…..and your new one is before you…..and to protect you…..you wont leave…..ever.” ---- 1000 Years Later “Argh!!” Lightning danced all around the area light up… Nothing. “I can’t take this any more!” A man yells at the top of his lungs. “Here, eat more of this!!!!” Violet flames started to fly all around this figure and started to slowly spread out. “You’re getting stronger… But not enough… And you know… You cannot hurt me… Therefore… You will never leave…” “AARRGGHHH!!” All was brought back to eerie silence for the man, until short and small whispers were heard, different from the voice of The Void. It started to grow louder and louder, but the voices remained sounding much akin to whispers before suddenly, all went silent. “NOW WHAT!? I AM GETTING TIRED OF ALL THESE THINGS IN THE DARK!” He yelled flailing around looking for the source. Suddenly, he was face-to-face with a spindly being, whose light-grey cloak contrasted much of the darkness. It reached out with a long cloaked arm to gain the man’s attention. A puzzled expression entered the man's face. “What’s this, I thought I was the only one who could be in here, who are you?” “Leave...” The being seemed to ignore the voice, only paying attention to the man before him, “I am that… Which you have been seeking…” Came a raspy voice, sounding akin to nails on a chalkboard, “Your escape…” The man shuddered at the sound of the voice. Then once he stopped speaking he sent a leer at the figure. “My escape, how is that possible? You mean…” “GET OUT… NOW… DON’T…” The cloaked figure extended another arm, slowly ripping a portal through The Void itself. the exit shown was that of the view of a familiar planet to the man, “Yes… Your escape from this… Being…” “AAARRGGGHHH!!!” The man smiled, “Is it true?” He whispered to himself as he walked cautiously towards the portal. Then, before he walks through, he looks at the figure, “Okay, what’s the catch?” “There is none.” The being merely stated, “Just know that is the very planet you were born on… The one where you lost everything… Tregon…” The eyes of the man flew open. “You mean…” Then he made a sudden dash through the portal. On the other side was a sight he couldn't believe. “Isn’t that a sight for sore eyes.” The man said as he looked over the world he was above. Then he looked at the hooded figure, who has followed him, “Wait, where I lost everything?” “Do you not remember? How could you forget the slaughter of an entire race…? Of your wife…” The figure questioned, slowly coming out with a name, “V-eve-tte... Does Vevette ring a bell?” At the mention of the name the name seemed as if struck with pain. A single tear started to roll down his face. “Oh, yes…” More tears started to follow as the pain and memories started to flow again. “You know… It’s just sitting there… But it hurts, the memories, I’m sure… If you erase its existence, all the pain will go away, trust me.” The grey-cloaked figure explained, “You will be spared the pain by ridding its existence from your sight.” The man looked at the figure, pain emanating from his eyes. “Are you sure that's the way? That it will work?” “It will no longer be there. It will no longer exist, the same should go with relieving that stress by destroying the very thing that causes you agony.” The cloaked figure then turned around, strange spatial energy began to distort around its hood, “You should be happy, like all others, destroy it to find your true happiness…” The distortions grew stronger until the cloaked figure was sucked into an infinitesimal space, suddenly gone. Now alone the figure clenches his fist, “Yes… yes! I will erase these horrid memories! When I am done not one piece will be left to remember!” The figure then looked down upon the planet again, this time with a demonic smile upon his face. “This will be fun…” ---- Walking through the streets of one of the biggest streets of Tregon, this figure (now dressed as a normal man) looked around at the people. This was the place he grew up and lived in. It was a farm town, a town with many smiling people, friendly faces. Now as he walked what seemed to him as lonely streets, he noticed no land for agriculture, no friendly faces, everyone was far too busy and into what they were doing and needed to go. Everything was different. Not they way he remembered, not the place he loved. 'How shall I do it?' He wondered to himself, 'At least one thing is certain, pain. I need to show them pain, just as I have felt.' He continued walking till he found a small coffee shop, where he stopped in to get a drink. But, he was once again confused as he didnt know what any of the drinks were. He had only had water, milk and juice up until he got stuck in...that place. He sat down at a table, drinking whatever the most popular drink was and continued to think. 'Where is the place where I will first attack? The place to cause the most pain to this dreadful place?' He didn't know anything. But there had to be a way to find out. "Uh, sir!" He suddenly yelled at a man who seemed in a hurry, the man looked first confused, the assuming he called to someone else ran out to get to his destination. The Figure quickly ran after him and caught him. The busy man was now startled and confused, "What do you ?" He quickly said to try and end the conversation quickly. "I just want to know one thi-" "Yes, what?" The busy man interupted. 'How rude.' The Figure thought to himself, "Which building in this town holds the most people at once?" The busy man looked at him puzzeled. "Well...." ---- The figure now stood in front of a massive building, standing many stories tall and very wide. 'According to that man, this is the place, and where better to strike than the building that all the trades of the world are stored and worked through?' Suddenly, he was gone. 'This building is a miserable place.' The Figure thought to himself as he walked around in the middle of the building her just teleported into. 'No one seems to hold any fun conversation, all work and no play. This place is dull. Time to take them out of their misery.' The figure suddenly stopped and lifted a hand towards the ceiling, a purple energy started to flow freely out of it. The energy quickly spread throught the building, quickly and silently killing everyone inside. It was only a matter of seconds before the building was completely silent. 'Finaly, a place that it quite in this noisy place..' He thought as he walked throught the building towards the front door. 'I wonder how long it will take before this noisy town notices what happened...' Were his finaly thoughts as he simply walked out of the fron door, and traveled to the edge of town. Just close enough to understand what is happening, so he can know what kind of an effect it had on the city. ---- A young man sat a table by himself. He loved the taste and aroma of the bowl of Ramen that was in front of him. It was a comfort food he always enjoyed. As he got ready to eat, he noticed something was wrong. He listened for something, looked around him, then he knew. "I hate silence..." He muttered as he turned on the radio that he kept close to the table. He listened quielty as he enjoyed his meal, that was until... "BREAKING NEWS! The world trading center has been attacked! Not the building itself as it was left untouched, but everyone that was inside the building are now dead! Everyone! And no cause of death can be found. No tears, not signs of bullets or anything! The only thing we noticed is that they all seemed to be running away from somethng. We will give more information as we get i-" Tuoer turned the radio off. "That's not comforting..." His curiouity was peaked, but it was so late already that he decided that he first needed to go to bed and catch up on some much needed rest, then find out what was going on. ---- The figure sat down on a old street on the edge of town, quite pleased with himself. 'Oh what fun. Causing this chaos...the people are all out of sorts! It seems I interrupted thier daily scheduale!' With that he got up and started walking away from the city. 'I will give them time to recover before I do something else, time to spread chaos and pain to another town...' ---- Rune's Encounter The figure walked alone in the night, hearing only the sound of his own breathing and footsteps. The only smell was that of the dew that was starting to place itself upon the vegetation around. Quiet and peaceful. Everything was going his way. Suddenly, a girl holding a red sword jumped down in front of the figure from a nearby tree. When she landed, the sword's blade lit up with fire. She glared at the figure. The figure looked that the girl with the fire sword before him. An eyebrow raised. "...hello? What are you doing?" The girl pointed the sword at him. "I could ask you the same thing. Trouble seems to revolve around you. Terrible things have been happening lately, and whenever tragedy strikes, you're always there..." "Terrible things? Many times? You must have the wrong man, I have only been here a few days. Sorry, you should try someone else." With that the figure attempted to walk past the girl. The girl held out her sword and blocked the man's path. "I know it's you," she said. "You have a strange energy around you." "Oh...is it that noticeable?" The figure questioned in a tone between amused and sheepish. The girl narrowed her eyes at him. "It is." She gripped the sword with both hands, ready to fight him. "Oh? So your solution to ending the trouble is causing more trouble? What an interesting thought process. And how do you know that is the best choice? Or are you going off of gut instinct? Tell me, what are you hoping to do?" "They say it's an old paradox. To have peace, one must prepare for war." The girl swung her sword at him, unleashing a wave of fire. The figure simply stepped back and a slight shine was shone as he raised a barrier to block any flames. "I see, how interesting. You sure are firey aren't you? Why do you protect people you don't know? What is your motivation?" "I care about people," the girl said. "Hm.., that's it? Well, that is good to know..." He stopped for a moment and seemed to stare off into space. He then quickly smiled and vanished. 'We will meet again, I hope.' Said a voice in Rune's head. Then following, silence. The girl looked all around, trying to find the mine, but he had completely vanished. "What's his angle?" she thought. "What does he really want here?" Category:Story Category:M-NUva Category:Supernatural Category:Everyone